rwby_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Approvals/Karina Marrero
Questions #'Character Name': Karina Marrero #'Character's Age': She's twenty-two years old. #'School & Team': She was once the second-in-command of Team CMSM from Shade Academy. #'Personality:' Karina is fiery. There's no denying it. She opens her mouth if she sees she has to, and she won't go down without a fight if she feels like you're wrong, in any way, shape or form. She isn't the subdued little girl she once was. Not anymore. While she doesn't exactly condone violence, she won't hesitate to throw a punch. She's fiercely protective of those around her and she isn't going to let anyone get away with any remarks or actions. She's loyal to a fault, and while that can sometimes prove to be problematic, there's yet to be a situation where her loyalties toward her friends put her in an uncomfortable situation. Something about Kari is how, despite what she likes to say, she does seek validation. She constantly goes out of her way to prove herself. It's this small blip of insecurity that makes her feel as though one day her friends will wake up and realize she just isn't worth it anymore. She's very interested in proving that yes, she's worth it, no matter what it might seem like. She has her baggage and she knows it, but it's baggage not many know about, and with reason, too. #'History:' Karina's never really had a supportive family, outside Team CMSM. Her mother has never approved of who she is, whilst her father has always agreed with whatever bullshit her mother has spewed. Her siblings are goners, too, and thus she's pretty much always had a sense of loneliness. It was a relief for Kari's parents when she was accepted into a combat school, as she was finally headed to a place far enough from them. Originally from Vale, Karina ended up in Vacuo. That's how little her own mother wanted to do with her. Kari doesn't really understand why her mother felt so much ire towards her, why she always spread harsh words about her, or why she never showed her any love like she did her other kids. It baffles her, still, how a mother didn't appreciate her own child. But honestly? She's come to realize she was better off without her mother. To deal with high standards? Get criticized and insulted for everything she did? No thank you. At age 17, Kari was accepted into Shade Academy, where she spent four years as the second-in-command of Team CMSM, right under Team Leader and partner John Carnarvan. He turned out to be one of her best mates, though naturally they've had their skirmishes and everything. Along with their other two teammates, Team CMSM was a family above everything else. They weren't really good at hunting, not at all, hence them seeking out other career choices after graduating. However, they remain as close as ever - Kari wouldn't have it any other way. #'Weapons:' Her weapon of choice is a broad sword, but she doesn't really carry it with her, let alone use it. She does have a knife, though, and she does keep it on her person at all times, in case of an emergency. #'Semblance:' N/A #'Other:' She works at the Vacuan General Hospital. Category:Approved